


Not Going To Hurt You  ( Prompto x Reader AU)

by CoolStar69



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gore, Strong Language, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	Not Going To Hurt You  ( Prompto x Reader AU)

**So there will be dark shit such as gore, violence, maybe some cursing you have been warned!**

**Btw this takes place in a our world type thing so Noctis isn't a prince and there are no final Fantasy type creatures okay? Good now please enjoy this hot mess**

 

 

**____________________**

**Prompto P.O.V**

We were driving down the road like usual with the top up due to the rain it was kind of light today which was good, I got tired messing with my camera so I turned over in my seat to talk to Noct and Gladi it wasn’t about anything important just mindless chit-chat when all of a sudden I hear Noct shouting. "Look out" for what? I don't really know but it was followed shortly after a very harsh jerk of the car then accompanied by it being flipped constantly and due to my seat belt not being on I was quite easily thrown out of the car, has I was flying through the air I soon came to collide with something hard and metal with a thud sound I bounced slightly off of it before landing into a strange smelling pool of some sorts I didn't really get a good chance to see just what exactly did I land in but it felt thick and a bit gooie. I was able to catch a quick glance at it before blacking out, it's almost glowing green-ish blue color really stuck out.

When I came to I had to blink repeatedly before my eyes became less blurry, I could feel the rain hitting me and saw that it was now heavier than before and what little sun light was left was gone as it was now pitch black out and the only light sources I had was this strange liquid that I was lying in from the corner of my eye I found out that the hard metal thing I was thrown onto was a truck and that the green thing I'm lying in came spilling out from it.

 I lift myself up a bit and felt strangely fine after being thrown out of a car.... My eyes widen at the sudden realization I quickly hopped on my feet and over to the car wreck hoping and praying that they were alright but I could see that the car was damaged so badly that no one could have survived it.

But despite the fact I still shouted for them hoping for some kind of response that they were still alive, when I reached the driver's seat I saw that Ignis's neck was twisted and his arm was practically hanging off and Gladi was in no better shape legs definitely broken back bent in a weird way there was no way they were alive with how gruesome they looked, my eyes then shifted to Noct he looked slightly better than them which was saying something so I went over to him in a tiny bit of hope that he had just enough life in him but when I pulled him out his upper half ripped right off spilling some of his inner parts ways but I just didn't NO 'couldn’t' believe that he was were done for not like this, slapping and shaking him in a hopeless attempt to get him to wakeup I tried calling out to him.

 

"Hey come on Noct body wake up, come on now's not the time to be sleeping it's Gladi and Specs we've all been..." I couldn’t get myself to say it no matter how hard I tried too as I clutched his body close and released a pain filled scream til I couldn’t anymore.

 

Afterwards it was only then did I realize just how hungry I was. "What now at a time like this? Ugh!" I let go of Noctis with one of my hands so I could hold my stomach that felt so empty and so in pain that it only grew by the second as it became much more intense I could no longer hold onto Noctis's body as I now brought both arms over to my belly and curled myself up into a ball, screaming some more in agony.

"Ahhhhhhh make it stop, make it stop!" The pain was unbearable even more so than the pain I felt being tossed around in the car before being smacked into that truck but why was I feeling the pain now? And why does it feel like it was coming from just being hungry? I saw my arms and my veins looked weird they were a pale green for some reason.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I snapped my head to the voice of a woman I couldn’t quite tell what she looked like but I unknowingly started moving closer to her like it wasn’t even me moving myself but something else and I was just the back seat driver. I got closer I could see fear and disgust written all over her face as she let out a scream and took a few steps back.

"Oh my god!! What happened to you?" I didn't say anything back to her as she stepped back some more covering her mouth.

"Just wait here I’ll go get help" She turned to go towards her car but my hands had latched onto her shoulders quick and pulled her as close to me as possible and before I knew it the shoulder of her clothing was really up close to my face and I could hear her release a pain filled scream as the taste of metallic and flesh spill into my mouth as my head goes back and my mouth starts moving like I'm chewing on something, something more delicious then anything I've ever tasted and I wanted more of it so my body pushed her down and hovered over her she shook her head screaming something but I couldn't hear it. She was struggling so much as she tried and failed to fight me off as I moved in real close to the side of her this time taking off her cheek then a piece of her nose followed by her neck and it goes on before I finally feel satisfied getting away from her I walk past her car and would have kept waking if I hadn't noticed my reflection, my hair was a mess and dirty with blood and that green stuff making my usual blond head of hair a nasty muky yellow, part of my cheek was missing but only enough so that you could see about three of my teeth and all around my mouth there was blood and a small piece of that lady's clothing was caught between that small opening in my mouth.

 

I brought my hand up taking it out and tossing it before looking at what else looked different about me and seeing myself in the window I noticed just how dead I looked, I was missing some skin on my shoulder and the stomach part of my shirt was torn off revealing a gash were another smudge of green liquid was.

 

This was all too much to see especially now after what I just did a few seconds ago was sinking in but before I could dwell on it too much that woman started making some groaning sounds as she slowly lift herself up, feeling a bit better that I didn't kill someone I ran over to her to apologize and help but when I got to her she barely acknowledged me and I took notice to how different she now looked, her eyes were milky white and her skin was green-ish in color.

 

I didn't really know just what to do as she kept on walking away from me and didn't respond to my attempts on helping, she stumbled here and there until she was out of sight, I felt so sick with myself for what I did having not the slightest clue as to what came over me, I thought and wondered as to what should I do now but nothing came to mind so I started walking away in a random direction with no destination in mind whatsoever.

**~Time Skip ~**

As I walked down a deserted road my mind drifts to how long I have been walking I don't really keep track of this stuff anymore,I don't even know how many days it's been since I first got like this I just know that I'm no longer human the things I've been unwillingly doing proved that, all those people that I infected during my feeding franzy all those lives ruined as they became these hunger crazed monsters hell bent on eating almost everything in sight, I could barely live with myself after what I started.

But no matter how sick I got with myself I could never actually bring myself to end it even after all of this I still want to live I guess that I'm just weak like that.

So what I try to do is keep as far away from people as possible but once I reach a certain level I lose control much like last time when this first happened but and because of that I black out and when I come to I'm a camp that was apparently near by or in a town that was miles away from where I originally was but each time this does happen I make sure to finish them off cause if I don't they come back completely mindless and I can't have them go around doing this which is not doing much since that lady I turned and a very few others that I failed to kill are out there making more and successd this place is basically an apocalypse now but at least I'm not further contributing to it by creating more.

As I thought about even though I'm trying not to contribute even more I still started it the day I attacked that woman that definitely helped kick start this, I stopped to look at my dirty dried blood covered hands and couldn't help but think that they were the hands of a monster, balling them into a fist I open my mouth to let out a scream but as I took in some air so I could make it as loud as possible some one else beat me to it and from the sounds of it a female someone else screaming the words "No dad! Someone help!" I debated going over there fearing that seeing a human would only jump start me into a hungry rage thus defeating the purpose of going over to help but as her screaming continues I couldn’t just go about my day and not help that wasn’t the person I was before this and it won't be how I am now.

Rushing over I see that same familiar sickly looking color of skin well familiar in the term of it's the very same color everyone that's infected turns to and it belonged to a older looking man which I was able to tell due to the little patch of white in his hair and wrinkles on his face, from what I can see he was bit on his side but it was bandaged very sloppyly.

"Please dad stop" A girl with messy (H/C) tied into a over the shoulder low ponytail with a bunch of her locks slipped out of the hair tie that was supposed to keep it all together, she had dirt mixed with blood on parts of her clothes and skin, a ripped t-shirt with the members of the justice League on it that was also bloody and dark mud stained pants.

 

She was really struggling with holding her father off of her and looked like she won't be able to much longer I grabbed the pipe that I keep with me incase I come across some and made sure to sneak up carefully behind him not that they really bother me unless I attack them first which is what I'm about to do now so I don't want him to see me and catch on that I'm not here to dine, I lift it as high as I could which caught the girl's attention causing her eyes to widen and just as she was about to say something, what I don't know cause she didn't get the chance to as I swung the pipe down as hard as I could bursting his head and then repeated my action over and over, just as I was about to deliver my last blow I felt the weight of another's body collide with mines pushing me away and knocking my weapon out of my hand.

My eyes locked onto (E/C) orbs that were red and puffy and still had tears spilling out. "STOP, just stop please? Don't hurt my dad" her eyes shut as she shouted her first sentence to me and remained shut during the rest of it.

Her hands clutched on to my cruddy vest, I took my eyes off of her for a bit to check on the father and yup he was down for the count and definitely wouldn't be waking back up ever again.

 

But while my eyes were still on her dead dad I heard her gasp right before quickly jumping off of me and rushing as far away from me and reaching for her weapon that she had dropped at some point.

 

"Y--y-your- one of them"   She said stuttering a bit from shock and raised her weapon in defense.

 

"S---ort o~f bu~t I w~on'~t hu~rt yo~u " My voice didn't come out right due to lack of use but I'm sure she could understand what I was saying  which only shocked her more.

 

"You can talk?! How?" I shrugged, I honestly don't know why I was different than the others why I'm not mindless or have sort of green-ish color in my skin if anything I became pale-ish but with light green veins showing here and there and I can speak which they can't making me different from them to an extent but yet I still have to eat flesh much like them nothing else will do it either I've tried it has to be human flesh.

 

"Are you going to eat me?" I shook my head she didn't look like she believed it entirely but enough for her to slightly lower her weapon a bit before looking over to her unmoving father but quickly looked away as her tears looked to be building up again but stopped as she looked at me with a small bit of hate in them, probably because of what I did to her father.

 

"Why? Why did you ki-" She stopped her sentence as she took a deep breath then spoke again definitely changing what she originally was going to say. " _Help_ me?"

 

"I ju~st cou~ld~n't w~alk a~way" I stopped to cough. "I~t wa~sn't r~ight"

 

"A zombie with a conscience" She chuckle a bit as I thought over the word zombie.

 

'Zombie I guess that's what I am' I had been trying to push that word out and avoid referring to myself by that title but yeah that is exactly what I am now, I mean it’s the only thing that explains all of what I do and has happened.

 

After a few seconds or so I started to feel that usual ting that I would get before my hunger takes over, my eyes widen as I finally stand up in a rushed manner and I guess my quick sudden movement startled her cause she quickly got in a defensive stance with her bat at the ready, eyeing my every move but I wasn't going to hurt her not by choice so I had to get as far away as I can and hope that I don't double back to eat to her.

 

" _Ge~t As Fa~r A~way as pos~sib~l~e_ " Not giving her a chance to say anything I quickly ran away from her as fast as I could, I don't know how far I was able to get from her before blacking out as usual a few quick images popped into my head here and there of my body walking to a shop, a gun shop from what I could make out other zombies were already surrounding it trying to get in.

I can hear a child crying and a mother (I assume) trying to calm him down and a few people were threatening to throw him out if he doesn't shut up, next image is of me finding a way in then screaming as I snuck up on one of the people before other zombies that must have followed me flooded in, gun fire quickly lit up the room as I then moved on to my next pray ripping his arm clean off.

The very last image is of frightened blue eyes looking right into mines as the owner they belong to cower in a corner curled into a ball shaking with fear then it fades to black.

"Ugh" I grabbed my head trying to smooth the ach as I did I felt something wet looking at my hands I see that it's covered in blood as a matter of fact I'm sitting in a pool of it.

Looking around I see a child no older than 6 with their guts all over my lap well parts of it, a blond guy missing some parts of him next to a busty tit woman with black hair looking past them I see arms and legs every where along with other parts with undead feeding off them.

Getting up I look around for something grabbing a few guns here and there stuffing them into a bag before covering this place in gasoline then processing to blow it up with as much of those things as possible then went on my way.

♡♡♡♡♡

**Your P.O.V**

 " _Ge~t As Fa~r A~way as pos~sib~l~e_ "The zombie warned in a dry rough voice as I watched it rush off clutching onto his stomach, thinking about his warning did I the opposite of what he said which I know is probably stupid but I wasn't going to just leave my dad lying there to rot no I was going to give him a burial might not be a proper one but whatever he deserves to be buried,  I went over and grabbed his weapon which was thankfully a shovel and got to work a lot of time pasted until an explosion went off in the direction that thing went in apart me wondered if he got caught in it or not andI would be lying if I said that I wasn't hoping that he did, I know that's not what one should think of their _savior_ but he is or was (depending on rather or he got killed) one of  _those things_ that killed my two brothers when this whole thing started and now my dad so I am a bit torn on how to feel about _it_ but for the time being I'm going to focus back to finishing the hole and once don I placed my father in the hole with a few tears streaming down my face before filling it back up as quickly as possible. 

 

I gathered what little my father and I have only then did I realize that Mr zombie went in the exact direction I HAD to go as I stared at said direction what he said replayed over and over as I debated on who should I listen to my father who was hellbent on going in this direction in hopes of reaching this suppose safe zone was real? Or that zombie that said get far away as possible?.

Releasing a sigh I shook my head and said fuck it I have no where else to go no other leads on a safe place besides this safe zone and as much as it never works out in any horror movie to date I'm hoping that reality will bare a much better result so I went that way regardless of dead face warning,I just hope to god that I'll be safe.

 

**~~~**

On my way to the city I found a car before getting in I made sure not to do what every dumbass in horror movies seems to do which is not check the back seats so I made absolutely sure that it was safe then I went to the front seat and remembered what my dad told me about hot wiring a car so many years ago and put it to use when it actually worked I hopped in tossing ou-my things in the back seat. Driving off I had to dodge a few zombies none looked like the one that helped me which is good I guess? As I started to pass by some smoke that was a couple of blocks away from me, a kid coming from that smoke's direction shouted for me to stop.

I pulled over to let him in as a bunch of those monsters started chasing after him, clearly they heard his shouting which was basically ringing a dinner bell for them but you couldn't really blame the kid you might have done the same if you saw someone driving by you.

Hoping in he slammed the door shut and I drove off again. I took a few glances at him making sure that he wasn't bit, he had wavy light brown hair which was obviously dirty and blue eyes. He was wearing a dirty short sleeve dark green button down with a undershirt. Underneath were dark wash denim jeans with rips and blood covered sneakers.

I didn't ask him about if he was with any survivors cause the look on his face said that if he was they aren't around anymore and I'm guessing that it was recently due to how torn up he looked about it which I hope that he didn't have to watch them die like I did that would have been so messed up for someone his age hell it's messed up for anyone no matter the age.

 

After driving for about an hour since I picked up this kid neither of us spoke probably because like me he needed that silence, he needed it to process all the shit he's seen it's only been a month and a half since this whole zombie apocalypse started and none of this still doesn't feel real every time I wake up I hope that I'll be back in my bed ready to start off the day riding my bike with my brother  (B/N1), helping my dad with the yard work or getting in another stupid and pointless argument with  (B/N2) but no I awake to this hell hole to a world where my whole family is now dead besides possibly my cousin that called and told us about the safe zone two weeks ago but I haven't heard from him since mostly because one of those fuckers ate my phone when I let some woman that my dad and I were hiding with use it one of those things came practically out of nowhere and took her fucking hand off along with my phone.

 

Pulling over to the side I stopped the car causing the boy to look at me. "It's getting dark those things are a lot harder to see when it's night time and seem to be a lot more active" He nodded in understanding.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" He looked at the dashboard.

 

"Sleep,  I pulled over far enough to the side so they might not mess with us if they just think it's another abandoned car" He looked to be thinking it over before nodding then turning to his side to try and sleep.

I moved to do the same but couldn’t fall asleep right away as I stared out at the window despite making what I told the kid earlier seem like there was nothing to be worried about there were a lot of things to worry about like a zombie just happened to be walking closerthan normal or another human comes along only this one isn't friendly at all or a horde of- okay stop thinking about this I'm only making it worse for myself, I quietly took a breath then closed my eyes letting the darkness drift me away.

**_______________**

**Okay everything just seems so OCC like I just find it hard for me to believe that Ignis would ever get in a car accident but hey first time for everything right? And Prompto well let's just say that the stuff he landed in messed up his brain to were he's no longer quite himself anymore plus he's a zombie now so obviously the hunger is taking over.**

**Inspired by:**

**And Zombicide**

**Another btws this might be a two or three shot not sure if I just want to leave it here or not.**


End file.
